Tap
by 0SnowTiger0
Summary: -COMPLETE- A day in the life of Hair, Talia and their family. Hair/OC. ONESHOT.


_Tap_

**Summary: **Hair and his girlfriend Talia cuddle before the kids arrive. HairxOC

Talia was jolted from her very good dream of her boyfriend and her by her boyfriend coincidently. Even though she was half asleep she automatically knew it was her boyfriend Hair because of the feeling of fingers tapping lightly on her skin in a rhythm. She curled her fingers around his hand that was tapping her belly and turned over to face him. She wasn't mad at him for waking her up because he was always creating rhythms whether they were on her or the floor. He always started tapping something when he was bored so he must have been awake for awhile already.

"Hey baby," she whispered as she snuggled tighter into his embrace. He didn't say anything just made a little humming sound and kissed her forehead. That was his way of saying good morning without actually having to say anything before he had to. Besides her whispered words nothing else was said. As Talia reveled in the warmth caused by her boyfriend and the heavy blanket Hair started tapping his fingers on her shoulder in a different rhythm than before.

They laid there quietly for a few minutes and, even though she wasn't annoyed by the tapping she had other things in mind for their ten minutes they still alone before someone came knocking at their door. Talia tilted up her head and looked Hair in the eyes and smirked, and because they had been together for so long Hair knew what that look meant. Giving her a quick smile he dipped his head and kissed her. He was just about to continue kissing her neck and the many sweet spots there when a knock sounded on the door. With a groan only Talia could hear he buried his face in her neck. Talia yelled out, "It's open," to whoever was on the other side.

They could both hear a return yell, "Are you both decent?"

"About as much as can be expected for eight o' clock in the morning," Hair said quietly. The person on the other side took the silence as an affirmation to the question and opened the door.

"God I thought you said you were decent?" the teenage boy said as he turned and looked at the wall. The boy who looked about seventeen was only wearing a pair of basketball shorts and ankle socks because of the wooden floor throughout the house.

"We are," replied Talia as she sat up in bed in a sports bra and no shirt. She looked at Hair who had the blanket pooled around his waist and smirked; she then looked at the boy. "I'm clothing every appropriate place and so is Hair, you and I just see the concept of clothing as different. Besides we're your foster parents and don't technically need to dress appropriate in front of you."

"Well yeah but it's still weird seeing you without a shirt and …"

"It should always seem weird," muttered Hair as he clambered out of bed and headed to the attached bathroom.

Talia smiled after him and turned to the boy giving him and expectant look, "Well Jayson, what do you want?"

Jayson turned around and smiled and said, "You know we have to be at MSA by nine and you combined with Ravyn take forever to get ready so we have to be up now." Talia gave him a look and shooed him out of the room with her hand and waited until he left before following Hair into the bathroom to share a shower and 'conserve' water. After they had stretched the shower as long as they could before the water went cold they headed downstairs.

They quietly crept down the stairs because they hadn't a clue if Ravyn had woken up yet or not. They stopped being so stealthy when they reached the kitchen and saw Jayson holding baby Ravyn and feeding her a bottle. Talia walked over and kissed her fuzzy head then sat down across from them. She didn't need to get up and get coffee because Hair always brought her some when he got his and she didn't eat breakfast on days Jayson was competing.

The week before Jay had been challenged to a dance off by Chase, Hair's friend, to see if he was ready enough to join their crew or not. Of course Jay accepted the challenge because for the past year he had been training to join Chase's crew and he planned on getting in whether he beat Chase or not. The one flaw in his dream however was baby Ravyn, he had found her dumped in an alley down the street from MSA where the crew practiced.

He had bonded to her as soon as he found her and immediately brought her to the hospital to get a check-up. She hadn't been left long so she was healthy and the doctor estimated she was a week old. With some pushing from the entire crew and a few other people Jay adopted her. One of the only reasons he was allowed to though was because he had so many people backing him and had so many baby sitters to look after her if he had to leave that they let him.

Normally, when Jay had to practice he left Ravyn with Talia because she didn't street dance but if she couldn't do it then either Sophie or Blake would look after her. Of course Jay was a wonderful father for being so young and he came to gather her up as soon as he was let go. Today though, she was coming with them to the private challenge to lend support to her daddy.

"Well we better get going," said Talia after they had finished either eating or their coffee and put on their shoes. After checking that they had everything they locked up and left. When Talia saw the shirt Ravyn was wearing she snorted and elbowed Hair to look, he started laughing. On the back of baby Ravyn's jumpsuit were the words PROPERTY OF MSA AND CREW. When Jay heard them laughing he turned to look and said, "I was wondering how long it would take, Chase and the crew gave it as a present when the adoption papers went through."

"So you think you'll win?" questioned Hair.

"Yeah I think I'll win," Jayson said confidently with a smirk. And he did win, more than just the position in the crew either, he won the respect of the dancing community when word got around that he had beaten Chase too. He quietly thought to himself on the way home that his little girl would have to live up to a lot of legacies to live up to when she started dancing, and she would dance whether it was in tutus or in baggy clothes. Of course she wouldn't be forced to dance but by being surrounded by it twenty-four seven especially with her dad and granddad and all her uncles and aunts doing it, it would be hard to avoid.


End file.
